


Still Dreaming

by PattRose



Series: The Dreamer Series [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Angst, Gun Violence, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Sequel, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is a dreamer and can see things that no one else sees.  He and Jim are happy with their new life, but will something happen to upset that happiness?</p><p>The third part is called Unpleasant Dreams and will be done shortly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Dreaming

Still Dreaming  
By PattRose

Summary: Blair is a dreamer and can see things that no one else sees. He and Jim are happy with their new life, but will something happen to upset that happiness?  
Warnings: Language, angst, violence  
Rating: Mature  
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 16214  
Author’s Note: This is a sequel to The Dreamer from 2014 Big Bang.

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/stilldreaming2-comic2_zps81316045.jpg.html)

Jim Ellison was quite happy with his new life. Blair Sandburg had found him and they became friends and fell in love quite quickly. Blair was a dreamer. He saw things in his dreams that sometimes helped the police. And that worked out great since Jim was a police detective. Blair didn’t always have those types of dreams, but when he did, they were usually doozies.

Jim’s dad, William had bought a house for Jim and Blair and Jim found he really liked being a home owner. It was nice having the patio and the yard so they could entertain friends when they felt like it. Jim had become very close to his father in the last six months and William Ellison could not be happier. William’s friend Sam was also very close to Jim and Blair. And the boys had met someone from their last case and her name was Rebecca Sanders. She lived in the same retirement community as William and Sam. They were known as the Three Musketeers. Jim and Blair had them over at least once a month for dinner, but they all took turns having the boys over to their places, too. 

Jim and Blair had lived together for six months and knew they were good at it. Blair didn’t drive Jim nuts and Jim didn’t think he drove Blair nuts. It was a good pairing. Jim understood Blair’s gift, as he liked to call it sometimes and Jim helped him when he couldn’t sleep on the days his ‘gift’ wasn’t such a good thing. Blair found out that having Jim there when he woke up from the dreams was very helpful and Jim was thrilled to be able to help in some small way. 

Blair had also helped Jim discover that he was a Sentinel and how to control his senses. It had been quite the battle, but Jim finally understood **his** gift and was able to handle it better. Having five hyper senses wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. But between Blair’s dreams and Jim’s senses, their solving rate at the PD was something else. 

Jim was totally in love, which shocked the hell out of him. Jim never expected to fall for anyone, let alone Blair Sandburg. But, they were a good couple. And Blair loved Jim as much as Jim loved Blair. 

Everyone at the station house knew about Jim and Blair. No one at the station ever said anything bad to either of them. Things were actually going quite well. Blair had been hired by the Cascade PD as a Paid Observer. He still taught at the university, but when he wasn’t there, he was at the PD with Jim. Simon, their captain at the PD, liked to think he was in charge of things, but Blair didn’t let it go to Simon’s head. Blair and Simon turned out to be really good friends, even though Blair’s gift freaked Simon out, somewhat. They had a lot of friends at the PD, but they had some friends at the university, also.

*

Jim woke to Blair tossing in his sleep and Jim could tell that Blair was in the middle of a dream. From the sounds and looks of it, it didn’t seem like a good dream. Blair opened his eyes and looked at Jim and said, “Shit…Sometimes I hate this.”

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and asked, “What can I do to help?”

Blair took his tape player out and pushed record and said, “Just listen to me while I tell you about it. There is a man, dark short hair, tall, about six foot three, I only see him from the back, and he’s killing women. So far, there are two. He takes them and then rapes them and kills them. He keeps the first one alive for a while and then kills her when he finds the next victim. The police haven’t found their bodies yet. So, you don’t know anything about it. One of the dead girls came to me and said that she needed to give me a message about where we could find them. Now listen to this, because I’m not sure I understood this correctly. She said that they are by the water, but not close enough to get washed away. They are in trunks and this man has many trunks to fill. The room is very large but very dark, too, so I couldn’t see a lot from this dream. But I heard the waves from the ocean hitting something. She said that she was kept alive for three days and then he killed her when he found the next woman to take. Her name is Hannah but she didn’t tell me her last name. Just Hannah. She was so sad. She said that the second girl was there when he killed her. She asked me to find her so she could rest. Are there any missing young girls right now?” 

“Not that I’m aware of, Chief, but we’ll look tomorrow and see if we can’t find Hannah. She must be in the system, right? Someone has got to be missing her by now. Or did you want to go and look now?” Jim asked. 

Blair smiled at the way Jim could read his body language. “Yes, I would feel a lot better if we went and looked through the case files. Hopefully, we’ll figure something out. Even if we can’t help Hannah, we at least can help future victims.”

Jim got up and said, “We’ll bring the tape with us, Chief. Let’s get ready and check this out.”

Both men got up and took a shower and were on their way to the station within an hour after the dream. They took separate cars because Blair had classes that day.

*

Jim was looking through records on the computer and Blair was chomping at the bit. “If you come up with a missing girl named Hannah, I know what she looks like.”

“Chief, sit down. I can’t do this with you over my shoulder. I’m looking as fast as I can.”

Blair sat down across from Jim and still watched him like a hawk. Jim looked up a few times and frowned. It wasn’t going as easy as he had hoped. 

“Found one, Chief!” Jim printed up the file and brought it over to Blair to look at it. 

“That’s her, Jim. That’s Hannah from my dream. How long as she been missing?” 

Jim looked at the paper and answered, “Hannah Baros has been missing for three weeks.”

“Why am I dreaming about it now, if it happened three weeks ago?” Blair was terribly confused by the events that had happened. She was kidnapped three weeks ago and he just had the dream, tonight? Why? Why would he dream about her at all?

“Maybe she had a hard time finding someone that could listen to her, Blair. You just don’t know the reason why. We probably never will. But, let me type in missing girls around the same age as Hannah and see if there are any missing.”

Blair watched as Jim went back to his computer and did his job. Jim knew how to do this, it was something he did every day. But this time, Jim hoped to find some results that they could actually use.

Before long Jim hit the print button again and out came a sheet of paper. He leaned across the table and said, “These are the girls missing right now. There are four of them. Read about them and we’ll see if that triggers anything from your dreams. In fact, if you want to go to the homes of these families, we can. That would probably help, also.”

“Let me read about them first and I’ll see what happens in my dreams in the next couple of days. I don’t want to bother these families. They will get a sense of false hope and I don’t know that we can offer them any,” Blair explained. 

“You’re right as usual, Chief. We’ll see how it goes in the next two days. Do you have classes today?”

Blair looked at his watch and jumped up. “Shit, I have a class in an hour and I’m not quite prepared.”

“Wing it, Chief. You’re good at that. They’ll think it’s part of the program.” Jim smiled at Blair to let him know he wasn’t kidding. Blair could wing things like no other and pull them off. 

“See you this afternoon, Jim. Gotta go.”

Jim watched the love of his life leave and felt saddened. He really enjoyed working with Blair and missed him when he wasn’t in the bullpen. But Jim also knew that Blair had to have a life of his own. Jim couldn’t take that away from him, nor would he want to.

*

Mark Rogers, a TA for Blair Sandburg walked into Blair’s office without even knocking and asked, “Have you given any more thought to what I asked?”

“Mark, I told you there was nothing to think about. I’m with someone and I don’t want to date you. Don’t ask me again. Besides, I would never date one of my TA’s. It would go against everything I believe in, not to mention be unethical.” 

Mark came closer to Blair’s desk and got right into Blair’s personal space. “Either you sleep with me or I tell the dean that we did anyway and you get fired.”

Blair shoved Mark out of his personal space and said, “So do it. We’ll see who the dean decides to believe, you or me.”

“You’re such a chicken shit. What do you think, that cop fuck buddy of yours will beat you up or something?” Mark snarled out. 

“No, I’m afraid he’ll beat you up. Now, get out of my office and I don’t want to talk to you again about this. I’ll put you in for a transfer to another professor. I can’t work with you like this,” Blair barked. 

“You haven’t heard the last of this, Blair…” Mark stormed out of the office, slamming the big door behind him. 

Blair took a deep breath and realized he hadn’t taken one in quite some time. Blair thought that Mark was going to force himself on his teacher and this would have been even worse for Blair and Mark. First of all, Blair was much smaller and wouldn’t have a chance against Mark. Thankfully, Mark didn’t try anything other than talking to him. As it was, Blair decided to go and see the dean and tell him what was going on. It wasn’t but ten minutes later and the dean called Blair. 

“Sandburg.”

“Blair, I need you to come to my office right away. We have a problem. Someone said you made advances towards him and we have to get this under control right now.”

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/blairupset-comic_zps2dc5c009.jpg.html)

“I know it was Mark, sir, and I told him I would be talking to you. I guess he decided to go first,” Blair said, sighing.

“Are you saying this is a false accusation?” he asked. 

“Of course it’s false. I would never do anything as unethical as that. I told him as much.” 

“Blair, you’ll be suspended until this is checked out. You must know this already, am I right?” The dean asked. 

“And I expect him to be suspended as well. He will be, right?” Blair wondered. 

“Oh yes, you both will be gone while we investigate. It usually takes about three weeks to wrap it up. We’ll get another professor to take your place while you’re gone.”

“Three weeks? That takes it right into when the term papers are due, sir. I can’t be off that long,” Blair complained. 

“We’ll try and get things done as soon as possible. In the meantime, come down and sign the papers to start the investigation on Mark Rogers. The sooner we get it started, the sooner we’ll be ready to move on.” 

“I’ll be right there, Dean.”

*

Jim was a little surprised when Blair didn’t show up at his usual three o’clock. Jim was used to a certain routine and this bothered him a little bit. He decided he would call Blair and make sure he was all right.

Jim dialed Blair’s number and heard it go right to voice mail and he frowned. _Maybe he’s on his way here and didn’t want to talk and drive._

After about an hour passed, Jim called once more, but before he left a message, Jim saw Blair walk off the elevators and it didn’t take a Sentinel to know something was wrong.

Blair had an air of defeat about him and he looked so depressed, Jim didn’t know what to think. Blair sat down across from Jim and said, “You’re never going to believe my fucking day.”

“I might, try me,” Jim answered, giving Blair all of his attention. 

Blair noticed that Jim seemed upset and he sighed. “You were worried about me. I’m sorry that I didn’t call. I was in a huge meeting and couldn’t get out of it. I’m suspended for three weeks and might even lose my job. All because the little fucker that used to be my TA couldn’t take no for an answer.”

Jim noticed that Blair had used fuck twice since he had arrived and Blair usually didn’t curse, so it was upsetting Jim all the more. “Tell me all about it, Chief. I’ve got nothing on my plate right now.”

“I’ve had Hannah on my mind all morning long and didn’t have time for being nice to Mark when I turned his ass down. Jim, he’s my TA, I would never date my TA. I can’t believe I have to miss so much work because of something he said. Actually, I thought he was going to force himself on me today. He was so into my space and it scared me. He’s bigger than even you. I’m not used to that type of altercation and I didn’t know what to do. But, thankfully, he didn’t try anything, he was a weasel and went to the Dean and whined to him instead. Said, I made advances towards him and threatened him. The Dean even smiled when he said he thought the entire story was very odd.”

“Do I need to kill him?” Jim asked seriously. 

“No, he’ll be gone soon enough. The kids all knew I was pissed off at him and wasn’t treating him nicely, so I don’t think any of them will say I looked encouraging towards him. So, I’m yours for three weeks, or until they call me back and tell me I get my job back.”

“I wish I could do something to help, Blair.”

“You can, you can keep me busy and hold me at night. That’s all I ask of you,” Blair said sweetly. 

“That I can do.”

“Anything new come in?” Blair asked. 

Jim got up and got a new file and brought it over to Blair and handed it to him. “We decided to open up a file with all of the girls in it, just in case and we’ll go from there. But we have a fifth missing girl as of today. Her dad said she didn’t come home last night and he came in this morning. She’s just eighteen and in college. Normally, we wouldn’t put out a notice on her because she’s eighteen and not a minor, but I told him I would look into it as soon as I could. I made copies of her photo and passed them around to the team today and said she might be missing. That’s all I could say for now.”

Blair looked at the pictures of all of the girls, but one stood out to him. “Jim, this one here, Nicole Landers, is in one of my classes. Maybe the person who took them is in my classes. Oh God, that’s horrible to think about.”

“Is there anyone that is very tall, with short black hair in your classes? Isn’t that what you told me about Hannah’s dream?”

“Actually, the only one the fits the bill would be the idiot Mark. But, he likes guys, so I know it’s not him. Jesus, I’m of no help on this at all. Maybe I should go home and sleep and see if anything comes to me.”

“Good idea, Chief. I’ll be home in about an hour and a half. You relax and sleep and see if Hannah or the man come to you again,” Jim agreed. 

“I’ll see you soon, Jim.” Blair wished he could kiss him goodbye, but he knew the rules and he didn’t push them at all. 

Blair left and Jim started looking for similarities between the five girls and came up with two. They were all eighteen and they all went to Rainier University. So, someone was using the university for their victims. Jim made notes and then decided he would go home a little early and help Blair relax. He went and told Simon what was going on and Simon told him to go ahead and see if they didn’t get anything that night.

*

Blair was sleeping in bed when he felt Jim get into bed beside him. He smiled in his half-sleep and pushed in closer to Jim. His back was to Jim and he was still in his dream, but yet was aware of Jim being there. Being by his side. Then Jim did something he had never done before. He grabbed Blair’s cock and yanked on it. It hurt and woke Blair out of the sound sleep and he turned over and saw that Mark was in bed with him.

“Get the fuck out of my house.” Blair hollered. 

“I’m going to make you feel so good that you’ll never want that cop again,” Mark said, hatefully. 

“Get away from me. I mean it. You’re not raping me, you fucker,” Blair screamed as he started to get up, but Mark was too fast for him. He grabbed Blair again and pulled him back on the bed. He held Blair down and put a piece of duct tape across Blair’s mouth. Blair was fighting him like crazy. Mark was full of bruises and scrapes from Blair’s fingernails. Mark hadn’t expected Blair to put up quite this much of a fight. He actually thought he would be easy to overpower and Mark was getting off on the idea of Blair fighting. Mark tied Blair’s hands together and started to take Blair’s jeans off to have his wicked way with him when suddenly he was yanked off the bed and a gun was shoved under his chin. 

“Give me a reason, Rogers. Try and get away. Just give me a fucking reason,” Jim yelled. 

Mark knew that he had blew it and decided he wasn’t going to fight it. He backed down and didn’t fight Jim at all. Jim got his cuffs out and put them on Mark and then slammed him down on the end of the bed. Jim still hadn’t gone to Blair yet, because he knew that he had to get the suspect under control first. Jim read the idiot his rights and then called for the team and told them to hurry. Jim was so torn, but he left Blair exactly where he was and said, “Chief, I can’t leave him alone yet. Please just know, I’m here and won’t let this fucker ever hurt you again.”

This is when Mark took his stupid pill and said, “Blair was quite happy having me in bed with him for a while. Just ask him. He’ll say he thought it was you, but I don’t smell like you or feel like you, so he knew it was me. He panicked at the last minute when he realized you might be coming home and fought me. It was all for show. He’s a fucking slut, Ellison. You live with a two-timing, fucking, slut.”

Without even thinking, Jim used his gun and smacked Mark in the head with it. Mark was down for the count. It knocked him out. Jim walked over towards the bed undid the ropes and pulled the tape off his mouth and said, “That’s right Chief, take those deep breaths and keep calm. They’re here. I hear them coming. Let me go and open the door, now.”

Jim let the team in and told them to get gloves on and the camera out. They needed pictures of everything. When they walked into the room they saw the suspect lying unconscious on the floor and Blair shaking in the bed from being alone with the suspect. Jim was so upset about everything, he didn’t even know what to do.

“Ellison, we’ll take over from here. It’s good that you got the man, but now it’s up to us to make the case. Now we’ll have the proof with the pictures. You get out of the room. Brown and Rafe will take the suspect out there with you,” Martin Miller said. 

Brown and Rafe grabbed Mark and drug him into the living room, gash on his head and all. They didn’t much care what happened to him at that point. 

Jim started pacing as they were in with Blair. He could hear and see the light from the camera and heard Blair getting more pissed off by the moment. “Rafe, would you go in and ask if I can go in there now?”

“Jim, wait until they’re done with Blair. They’ll come out and get you when it’s time.”

Jim went back to pacing. Mark started waking up and Jim started going towards him but Henri stopped him. “We got him, Jim. He’s not hurting anyone, ever again.”

Jim finally sat down when he could hear that Blair was being strong and pissed in the bedroom. Blair was much stronger than he looked. Mark Rogers was sitting there with his face bleeding from all of the scratches from Blair. Jim almost smiled at that, almost being the key word. Jim wasn’t going to smile for a long, long while. 

“How did you get in here, you stupid fuck?” Jim asked. 

“He gave me a key, you idiot. I told you, he’s a slut,” Mark answered. 

“Yeah, right. That’s why he was fighting you off like he did. He didn’t expect me home for another two hours. So, now what’s your story, Rogers?” Jim was dying for him to say something horrible so he could hit him again. 

“He’s a fucking cock tease, is what he is, Ellison. He flaunts it at the university and then wonders why we all want him. It’s his fault, not ours.”

“Ours? There is someone else in there with you?” Jim asked, very sarcastically. 

“I mean we talk about it in class sometimes. I’m going to give the names out and you’ll see. They all think he’s a tease. A fucking cock tease.”

Jim got up and Henri stopped him again. “Jim, he’s just trying to get you pissed off. Leave him alone and stop talking to him.”

“I want to know how he fucking got into my house. Check his pockets and see if he has a copy of my key in there,” Jim advised. 

They got a ring of keys out that said, _Professor Sandburg._

“Well, will you look at this? This seems to be the university’s property, so maybe we need to call the dean right now,” Rafe said. 

“He’s still going to believe me first, over Sandburg. Even the dean has eyes for Sandburg. Everyone wants him.”

Henri had taken as much as he could and burst out laughing. “You’re an idiot and you should really follow your Miranda rights and shut up.”

Rafe walked over to Jim and said, “He’ll be out soon, Jim. I called Simon and told him what happened and he said that he’s on his way over. Soon, you’ll have a full house. Then you’ll have Megan here because God knows she’ll want to see how ‘Sandy’ is doing.”

“Oh God, I just want it to be over with,” Jim whined.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/jimupset-comic_zps14dae97a.jpg.html)

Henri glared at Jim and said, “Then imagine if you will, how Blair feels.”

“Sorry, Henri. I just want to be in there with him. You have no idea how hard it was leaving him like I had to,” Jim confessed. 

“Don’t let him fool you, it’s because Jim didn’t want to touch him after all this. Blair is a fucking slut.”

Jim went for Mark again. This time it took both men to keep him back. 

Rafe said, “That’s enough, Ellison. Grow up. You know he’s just trying to get you to hit him. Leave him alone. We’ve got enough on him to put him away for a long, long while.”

Jim started to pace again and when Simon got there he asked, “Where is Sandburg?”

“He’s still in the room with the SVU guys. I have no idea how he is. Would you go and check on him for me, sir?”

“Wow, did you boys just hear him call me sir? He must be desperate. Okay, I’ll go and check on him now. Be right back.” Simon walked into their bedroom and shut the door behind him. 

Jim could have listened this entire time, but he didn’t feel like Blair needed that on top of everything else. 

After about twenty minutes, Simon walked out and said, “He’s doing really well, guys. He’s going to put this fucker away for a long while. I don’t think you knew who you were messing with or you wouldn’t have even tried.”

“I tried because Sandburg is a fucking slut.”

Simon looked at Jim and Jim shrugged his shoulders. “Rafe told me to grow up and stop trying to attack him every time he calls Blair a slut.”

“He’s said it more than once? And he’s still alive? Wow, I’m impressed, men. You’ve handled this situation well. 

The bedroom door opened and the SVU guy in charge came through and said, “He wants to see you, Jim.”

Jim jumped into motion and was in the bedroom in no time. The SVU guy said, “Okay, we have everything we need to hold this guy. So, you boys take him in and we’ll get the DA to bring charges as soon as possible.”

*

Jim walked in and smiled at Blair. “You done good, Chief. You marked him up really pretty for us and gave us a lot to go on. You kept your head the entire time. I’m so proud of you.” Jim walked closer to the bed and asked, “Can I hold you?”

“I thought you would never ask.” Blair went into Jim’s arms and said, “They told me I could take a shower now, do you want me to get cleaned up so you don’t smell him anymore?”

“Blair, I’ll take one with you after they all leave. They’re almost set to go. Then we’ll have our home to ourselves again. They’ll need to talk to your dean tomorrow and explain what happened. Chances are you won’t be off for two or three weeks as planned.”

“The SVU guys told me that I need to see someone and not to rush back to work. So, looks like I’ll be hanging around here for a while.”

“I love you, Blair and I’m so glad you’re all right.”

Blair kissed Jim and said, “And I love you. I know how hard it was for you to keep away from me when this came down. You did a good job, Jim Ellison.”

“It was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. But, I knew I had to keep you away from Rogers. He’s an animal that could have gone after you again. And we couldn’t have that. No, this was hard, but not as hard as you having to deal with them alone. I’m sorry. I should have asked them to let me stay.”

“They wouldn’t have let you, Jim. You found him, you’re biased after that. Not to mention, you’re in love with me.”

“That I am,” Jim said as he kissed Blair once more. 

There was a knock at the door and Simon opened it and smiled at Blair. “You look pretty good, Sandburg. I’m glad you’re all right. You put up one hell of a fight. They got a lot of skin from under your fingernails. And that dude looked bad. Between that and the huge lump on his head, this wasn’t one of his better days.”

“Why does he have a lump on his head?” Blair asked. 

“I hit him when he tried to get away.” Jim just stood there like someone that was going to get into trouble. 

“Oh yeah, I remember. I was confused for a moment, but I’m back. Is everyone leaving?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, that’s what I’m here to tell you. I’m the last one to leave. Have a good night and try and sleep, Blair.”

“Thank you, Simon. Jim will keep me safe all night, so I’ll sleep well.”

Simon knew that that might not be true. But, he didn’t want to pour cold water on the good feelings going on. 

“We’ll see you in a week, Jim. I figure you need to stay home and get some things taken care of. We’ll handle all of this. Take it easy, both of you.” 

Jim smiled. “Thank you, Simon. We’ll see you in a week, then.”

“Bye, Simon.” Blair gave a little wave to Simon almost as if he was dismissing him. 

Simon smiled all the way out to his car. Things could have been so bad, so Simon was very grateful that they turned out like they did.

*

While in the shower, Jim scrubbed Blair’s body very gently. “Jim, you can be rougher than that. I want the smell off of me. I don’t want you to remember anything about this.”

Jim started scrubbing Blair harder and got him all cleaned off, then rinsed him off and they got out of the shower. “We’re going to make the bed up and not go to bed just yet. I can still smell him in the room and it pisses me off that I didn’t kill him.”

“Oh, man, you know you didn’t want to kill him. You wanted him to suffer in prison. I know you.”

“Yes, you do. And I did want him to go to prison and get a taste of his own medicine. I hate that man more than anyone I have ever met before. Are you sure you’re okay to sleep with me tonight?”

“Jim, I want to sleep with you tonight. I don’t want any memories of him in our room, our lives or in my mind. So, you’re going to keep me safe all night long and hopefully I’ll have a dream about Hannah, again. She was such a pretty girl. It’s a shame that we won’t ever meet her.”

“Stop worrying about the cases, Blair. Worry about you and no one else right now,” Jim said as he kissed his mate, longingly. 

“Let’s change the sheets, air the room out and order some take out for dinner.” Blair opened the bedroom window and Jim realized Blair was probably doing better than Jim was. And he decided it was time to relax a little bit.

*

In the middle of the night, Blair was dreaming and Jim knew that it wasn’t a good dream. Blair’s heart rate had doubled, or at least it seemed that way and Blair was groaning, as if he was in pain. Jim left him alone because he knew that Blair needed to have the dream without interruption. Finally after about an hour, Blair opened his eyes and Jim could see the horror there.

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and held on for dear life. It always helped when Jim was very close to Blair and touching him when he woke up. 

Blair grabbed the tape recorder and pushed record and said, “She’s beautiful. Hannah showed me the new girl. She’s gorgeous. Big eyes of an almost blue-green color, dark hair and lovely skin and face. Hannah said the new girls name is Sally Beck and the tall dark haired man, just took her today. So, there might be a chance of finding her before he kills her. I got a better look of him this time. I’m going to draw a picture for you and that should help. In fact, let me get my tablet and talk while I draw. I can kill two birds with one stone.”

Blair jumped up and got his sketch pad and got back into bed, flipped the light on next to his side of the bed and began to draw. As he drew the man of the hour, Blair said, “This time she said there is blue on the outside of the building. She thinks it’s a loading dock of some kind. She still hears the waves hitting the building and knows for sure they are next to water. She said that Sally is a college student and cries all the time. I have an image of her in my mind and she is crying. She said that he carries a backpack and goes to school during the day. I can’t believe we’re looking for a student for this crime. But then she mentioned that he had a lot of papers that he was going through that made her believe he might be a file clerk or something like that at the university. I can’t remember any more than that. Could you call the station and ask if Sally Beck has been reported missing? I’m going to finish this drawing and then we’ll take it to the station and make copies right away.”

As Blair continued to draw, Jim could tell he was worried about something. 

“Blair, what’s wrong?”

“He seems familiar. I think I know who this is, but not personally. I think he’s a teacher at the uni and that might narrow our search down.”

“So, you might have seen him in the halls. You also might have seen him before and are thinking of him because of his height, hair color or eyes. Sometimes our minds play funny tricks, don’t you agree? Think, Blair. Close your eyes and try and pin point where you have seen him before.”

Blair thought on it for a moment and said, “I’ve got it. He was in the waiting room while I was talking to the dean. He was sitting there waiting for his appointment. I told him to leave while he could still get away. He and I both laughed about that and I left the waiting room.”

“Did he seem nervous or odd to you?” Jim asked. 

“No…I didn’t give him any thought at all. Oh my God, we might know who it is in a short time,” Blair said, happily. “Maybe we’ll be able to save Sally after all.”

“Blair, don’t get your hopes up quite yet. Let’s see who he is first. We might want to keep him under a close watch to see if we can see where he goes.”

Blair finished the drawing and Jim agreed that he didn’t look menacing or anything. He looked like an everyday person. _No, just an everyday serial killer._

They got up, got dressed and after Blair did something with his wild hair, they left in Jim’s SUV. 

“Jim, do you think we could go down to the dock area and see if there is a blue building anywhere nearby?”

“Sure, we can do that on our way to the station. It’s getting light out, so we’ll be able to see a lot better.”

Blair smiled. “You mean, I’ll be able to see well. I know you don’t need any help from sunlight or moonlight.”

“It couldn’t hurt, Chief.”

They drove down to the bay area and hoped to see something blue and found out that blue was the in color and every building seemed to be blue of some type. So, they decided to go to the station and check up on Sally Beck.

*

Blair made about 100 copies of the sketch he had drawn and expected them all to be looking into it if they saw him. Jim had told everyone that this person was a person of interest and to contact Jim if he was located.

Simon walked into the bullpen and said, “I thought I told you to take the week?”

“Blair had a dream. He’s passing the copies around to everyone in the building. Hopefully, we’ll find him soon. He abducted another woman last night. I wonder how he’s getting them in his car with no one noticing.”

“Good question, Jim. It’s weird that they are all students so far. Is this new one a student, also?” Simon asked. 

“Yes, she’s a student. Blair said he saw the killer at the university the other day, but he looked ordinary and not like a killer at all, so he thinks he might be remembering wrong.”

“Are you starting at the university? The search, I mean?” Simon stuck that stinky cigar in his mouth and started to chew the end of it. This about made Jim gag. 

“Blair and I are going to the university right now. I’ll keep you posted if we find anything. But, even if we found him, we don’t have the girls to go on.”

Simon thought on that for a moment and said, “Let’s just watch him. Maybe he’ll take us to where the girls are.”

“That’s what we’re hoping for, sir. We have to go. We need to see if we can’t figure out who this guy is.”

Simon stepped closer to Jim and whispered, “Are you sure Sandburg is all right to work? He had quite an ordeal yesterday and now you’ve got him on the job? I’m not sure this is good protocol.”

“I’ll watch him like a hawk, Simon and it was his idea that we come to work, so I don’t want you to worry. I’ll take good care of him.”

“Okay. Don’t tell him I was treating him like a kid, okay?” 

“I won’t say a word, Simon. We need to get out of here,” Jim said as waited for Blair to get back from passing out the copies. 

As soon as Blair walked into the bullpen, Jim grabbed his jacket along with Blair’s and walked towards him. “Come on, Chief, we’re on a mission.”

“Are we going to the university? I think we should only ask the dean if he knows who he is. That way not many people know we’re looking for him. We don’t want to scare him off, do we?”

“Good idea, Chief. Chances are, he’ll recognize him immediately. How trustworthy is Dean Reynolds?”

“I think we can trust him. Want me to drive?” Blair teased and Jim looked mortified at the idea of giving his keys to anyone. 

“I got it, Chief.” Both men laughed and got in and were on their way to the university.

*

There were two girls tied up in the damp, smelly building. Both of them were scared to death and couldn’t call for help because they had tape over their mouths. One of them just kept crying and that made the other one start crying, also. The one called Sally Beck wasn’t so beautiful now. Her makeup had run down her face and her eyes no doubt looked like a raccoon, but she didn’t care. She had seen what the man did to the other girl and she knew what was coming. She closed her eyes, stopped crying and started praying instead. She hadn’t done that in a long, long while. She promised God that if she got out of this, she would start going to church again. And she meant it, too. She listened to the girl next to her and heard the muffled sobs and her heart broke for her too. Sally hoped that Betty Frendle would find comfort in praying as Sally was doing.

*

Jim’s phone went off on the way over to the university and saw it was Simon.

“Ellison.”

“Jim, I just wanted to tell you that there is another girl missing. Her name is Betty Frendle and she’s a student from the college, too. He’s got two within two days. He seems to be escalating.”

“Simon, we’ll check this out and go from there. I’ll tell Blair.” Jim closed his phone and turned to Blair. “He took another one. Betty Frendle is her name.”

“She’s in one of my classes, also. God, that’s two in two days. Hurry, Jim. One or both of them might still be alive.”

When they parked at the university, Blair led the way to the dean’s office. His secretary said, “Do you have an appointment, Blair?”

“This is official police business. We need to talk to the dean right now,” Jim said, as he flashed his badge. 

“He’s in his office, go right in,” she answered. 

Blair looked at her and smiled, “Thank you, Stacy.”

She smiled back at him impressed that he knew her name. 

Jim and Blair walked into Dean Reynolds’ office and the dean asked, “What is the meaning of this?”

“Sir, my name is Detective Jim Ellison and we’re here on police business. We need to know if you’ve ever seen this man before.” Jim pulled the sheet out with the drawing and showed it to the dean. 

“Of course, I know who that is. He’s one of my professors. What do you want to know about him?” 

“We need to know that you won’t say anything to anyone about us asking about him. Just know that you’re helping in an investigation. Now, what is his name?”

“Professor Jeffrey Mink. What has he done?”

“I can’t tell you that yet, sir. But, I’ll fill you in as soon as we get more information on that.”

“Professor Sandburg, two cops paid me a visit today and told me about the ugliness at your house with Mark Rogers. I’m so sorry that I listened to him and endangered your life. Please forgive me. Do you need to have time off?”

“Yes, Dean, I need to have at least two weeks off. I’m going to see someone about all this and need the time to do it,” Blair answered. 

“Take your time. You let me know when you’re ready to come back,” he replied. 

“Thank you and now we need to know that you won’t say anything to anyone about Jeffrey Mink. Do we have your word?” Blair asked. 

“I won’t say a word, but I expect to be filled in when the proper time comes.”

“We’ll let you know when it’s time, Dean Reynolds. Thank you for your cooperation and now we need to leave,” Jim said. 

“Good day, gentlemen and good luck.”

The two men walked out of the dean’s office and Blair was nervous, Jim could tell. “I’ll call it in as soon as possible. But we’ll hang out in the parking lot, hoping to see him so we can tail him to the dock.”

They got in the SUV and Jim called Simon and gave him the name of the man in question. Simon would take it from there. 

Jim glanced over at Blair once he hung up the phone. “You mentioned that you were going to see someone, I didn’t know that.” 

“I meant you, actually. I can talk to you easier than anyone else, so you’re going to listen to my feelings about this entire thing without getting angry, hurt or possessive.”

Jim smiled at learning he was _the someone_ Blair was going to talk to. “Chief, I’m here for you at any time. Would you like to talk now, while we wait for this man?”

“No, not here. I want to do it at home. We’re more at ease there and more comfortable in our own home. I thought I would ask your dad, Rebecca and Sam over for this weekend, what do you think?”

“Why don’t we wait and see how this pans out first?”

Blair thought a moment and frowned. “If we wait until I have no dreams, it may be never. Let’s plan something and we can always cancel.”

“Sure, go ahead and invite them for Sunday on our usual day off. I realize we’re supposed to be off for a week, but we’re working today. Hopefully, Sunday will be quiet and peaceful.”

Blair pulled his phone out and dialed William’s number. “Ellison.”

“Hi, I was wondering if you have any plans for Sunday. Jim and I thought we could have you over for dinner. And maybe you could invite Rebecca and Sam for me, too. We’re right in the middle of a case and I shouldn’t take out time for phone calls. Do you mind?”

“Sunday would be perfect. We haven’t heard from you in a while, so it’s good to hear you’re all right. Although, you don’t sound that happy. What’s going on?”

“It’s this case, William. Don’t worry about me. It’ll be over soon, we hope. Sunday at 3:00, if that works for everyone.”

“Okay, Blair. I’ll call the others and let them know the game plan. See you on Sunday.”

Blair put his phone back in his backpack and went back to watching for Jeffrey. They hadn’t sat there long and Jim’s phone rang. 

“Ellison.”

“Jim, this is Simon. One of our rookie cops picked up Jeffrey Mink and has him in an interrogation room right now. I don’t exactly know what we’re going to do about it.”

Jim started the SUV up and gunned the engine. He put his siren on and raced towards the station. “Simon, I’m on my way. Don’t let anyone near him. We’ll see if he owns any property near the water and so on. We don’t want to spook him.”

“He’ll be here when you get here,” Simon stated. 

Jim turned to Blair and said, “It was Simon and some rookie picked Jeffrey Mink up and brought in to be questioned. Now, we have to figure out what to tell him. I think it won’t matter. He’s going to be spooked and won’t take us to those girls at all.”

Blair thought a moment and said, “Use Mark Rogers as an out. Say that he wanted to press charges against the professor and they were just asking questions right now. It’s probably not common knowledge that he’s in jail already. Use that son-of-a-bitch for a change.”

“That’s a good idea, Chief. Then we can check records and see if he owns any property near the water. You’re not only good looking, but you’re very smart, too.” Jim winked at Blair, making Blair smile even more.

*

Jim and Simon walked into interrogation room three and Mink asked, “Why in the hell am I here?”

Jim decided to start. “Well, if you sit down and calm down, we’ll tell you.”

Blair was watching through the two way mirror. 

“Okay, I’m sitting, now tell me what’s going on.”

“Do you know Mark Rogers?” Jim asked. 

Mink was a little confused to say the least. He didn’t expect that question. “Yes, he’s a TA at the university, why?”

“He has made a complaint against you for sexual misconduct, but we have another complaint that he made too and it didn’t pan out. So, we wanted to ask you what you have to say.”

“Why would he say that? I barely know him and I’m certainly not into men by any means. So, you think he’s lying?”

“Sir, so far he has lied about someone else, so why not you, too? Where were you at 3:00 on Monday?” Jim asked. 

“I was teaching my class, you can check with my students. I was in classes all day long.”

Simon looked at Jim and frowned. “It looks like he lied about this guy, too. Okay, we’re sorry to have bothered you, but stay clear of him.”

“Don’t worry, I will. I’m so glad this is all cleared up.” Mink stood up to take his leave. 

Jim and Simon both shook his hand and he left the room. Blair made sure he was nowhere around the hallway when Mink came out. 

Jim found Blair and said, “We’ve got four cars on him so far. He owns a large building on the docks, so it might be the place.”

“Are you going to check it out?”

“We need to take this slow and easy, Blair.”

Blair started pacing and said, “Fuck, slow and easy. What if he gets away and kills the girls?”

Simon almost growled, “We’ve got Henri and Rafe watching the building. So, I think we’ve got it all covered.”

Blair seemed to calm down then and smiled at Simon. “Sorry for my outburst. I was just worried.”

“I understand, Blair. I’m freaked out about all of this, too. Now, why don’t you and Jim go over and help watch the building with Rafe and Brown?”

“That would make me feel much better. Since I’m not a cop, could I at least go in and check it out?”

“No, Blair, you know you can’t do that. We’ll get him, stop worrying.” The two men walked down the stairs to the parking garage and got into their SUV. 

Jim drove over to the address and parked somewhere that was a little hidden, but he could still see Mink if he had to. 

Simon called Blair and said, “Tell Jim that his phone is going right to voicemail. It probably needs to be charged. Anyhow, he’s going to be pissed, but Mink lost the tails. He’s nowhere to be found.”

Jim smiled and said, “Tell Simon he’s here.”

Blair told Simon and Simon told him to wait for backup. 

“Jim, what cause do we have to be watching him?”

“I’m going to listen for those girls and you’re going to think up something brilliant right now.” Jim focused and heard two heartbeats, beating so fast and so hard that he was afraid they would pass out. Jim could tell they had tape over their mouths and were crying. Jim heard the door open and Mink say, “Did you miss me honey? It’s time to have some fun. Daddy is home to make you feel good.”

Jim grabbed the radio and told Henri and Brown to move in. “Start thinking, Chief.”

“We were watching him to see if he was causing Mark Rogers trouble and instead heard screams from his building. So, we had to move in after that.”

Jim smiled and said, “Works for me.”

Jim and Blair drove up and got out and Henri was bringing Mink out in cuffs. 

“Blair, I need you to calm the girls, until SVU gets here.”

“I’ll handle it, Jim.” Blair rushed into the building and was assaulted by the smell of dead bodies, urine and feces. “Girls, I need you to calm down. SVU is on the way and they have to take pictures of you and keep the crime scene as it is. So, take deep breaths and I’ll talk to you while we wait for their arrival.” Blair pulled the tape off their mouths so they could breathe better. 

Jim walked in and said, “They’re here, Chief.”

“Sally and Betty, I know you both from the university. Do you remember me?” 

They both said yes and Blair continued. “I help the police out sometimes and I usually talk to the victims after the crime has happened.”

SVU were snapping pictures and hurrying like crazy. After about ten minutes, they cut the ropes that bound these girls.

Sally took a deep breath and said, “Thank you all for saving us.”

Once the ropes were off Betty, the EMT’s came in and took the girls out. 

SVU began taking pictures of the dead girls in the trunks and Blair and Jim left the scene. Jim knew that it was too much for Blair to handle at this time. 

“Professor Sandburg,” Sally called out from the ambulance. 

“Yes, Sally.”

“Thank you for keeping us calm while we had to wait. And please tell all the policemen that we’re forever in their debt.”

Blair smiled and said, “Take care of yourself, Sally. Do what the doctors tell you to do and you’ll be right as rain soon.”

“I will.” She finally closed her eyes. They had probably given her something to calm her down. 

Blair walked over to Jim and said, “That worked out well.”

“You fucking lied to me, you bastard. How did you know about this?” Mink screamed. 

“We didn’t Mink, we were tailing you to see if you tried to hurt Rogers and you came here and we heard the scream,” Jim said. 

“I don’t believe your sorry asses. There was no scream. This won’t stick, you wait and see,” Mink said, hatefully. 

“Okay, we’ll wait and see.” Jim was trying to ignore him, but he felt like kicking him instead. 

Jim and Blair knew they had to go to the station to fill out the paperwork and Jim said, “I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted. When we finish the paperwork, we’re going home and staying there. I’m taking the week, damn it. And you’ve got two weeks to rest up.”

“Sounds good to me, partner. I sure hope they buy our cover story,” Blair said. 

“We’re not going to worry about it now, Chief.” And the two of them went to the station to fill out those dreaded reports.

*

Jim pulled into their garage at home and smiled at his love. Blair was sound asleep in his seat. “Chief, we’re home.”

“Oh my God, I can’t believe I fell asleep on you. I’m sorry, man. And you were right in the middle of telling me a story about you and William. Finish.”

“Chief, it wasn’t important. I was winging it. I just wanted you to rest. See, it worked.”

The two men walked into the house and Blair smiled for the first time that night. “God, it feels so good to get home, Jim.”

“Hungry?” Jim wondered as he pulled out the menus for places that delivered. 

“Actually, I am, believe it or not. How about Chinese. I love Chinese food. You know what the Chinese people call it?” Blair asked. 

Jim pulled out the Chinese menu and answered, “No, what?”

“Food.”

Jim burst out laughing and then hugged Blair close to him. “I love you, Chief.”

“Glad to hear it. Now order us some dinner. I’m starving.”

Jim ordered a meal for both of them, not even asking Blair what he wanted. Jim knew Blair that well. He already knew what Blair liked when he was starving. They told him it would be about fifteen minutes. 

They sat at the kitchen table and Jim held Blair’s hand. “Blair, I’m so glad you’re all right. I don’t know what I would do without you. You’re so deep into my life that it would be empty without you.”

“I feel the very same way, Jim. Man, I’m hungry.”

“I think they might be here now,” Jim said as he went to the front door, but it was Megan Connor instead. She had been off and was away from her phone until an hour ago. 

“I have to see, Sandy.”

Jim stepped back and said, “Come on in. We’re all glad he’s doing well, believe me.”

Blair walked out of the kitchen and into Megan’s arms. “Oh Sandy, I’m so glad you’re all right. I heard you fought him like a real trooper.”

“Of course I did, Megan. I wanted to live long enough to have you squish me in your arms until I couldn’t breathe.”

“Oh, sorry.” She stood back and smiled. 

“We just ordered dinner, would you like to share mine with me?” Blair asked. 

“Oh no. I just wanted to hug you and make sure you were fine. Jimbo will take good care of you.”

“You seem to forget that I can take care of myself, too,” Blair pointed out. 

“Yes, he can,” Jim agreed and Megan nodded. 

The doorbell rang and Jim went to answer it. Megan looked seriously at Blair and said, “If you need anything, let me know, okay?”

“I will, Megan. Thanks for stopping by. Now, I have to eat. I’m starving.”

She smiled and walked to the front door. “Bye, Jimbo. See you next week.”

“Drive safely, Megan.” Jim shut the door and locked it. He couldn’t believe how easily that went. 

“That was nice that she stopped by, wasn’t it?”

Jim looked at Blair like he had lost his mind. Blair laughed and said, “Okay, so she’s a pain with our nicknames. She’s still one of my best friends.”

“I know that, Chief. And that’s why I told her to drive safely,” Jim admitted. 

“That’s right you did. You’re a good man, Jim. Now, let’s eat.”

*

For the next two weeks, Blair and Jim talked about everything and anything having to do with his ordeal. Jim wanted to be sure Blair was fine before he went back to work. And it seemed like Blair was doing well.

They had dinner with William, Rebecca and Sam and also lunches with everyone from work. They stayed busy, but now it was time to get back to work. 

The night before Blair was going back to work, he had a nightmare. It was a doozy. He dreamed that Jim was dressed up in a suit and he was standing next to his dad and his brother and he was crying. Blair was a little shocked at this because Jim wasn’t a crier. In fact, he just got more stoic when he was upset. So Blair wondered why he was crying. Then he looked down and saw an obituary and it was for him. Jim continued to cry and Blair was getting so upset he couldn’t stay in the dream any longer. When he woke up, he saw Jim lying there watching him. 

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and asked, “Want to talk about it?”

“It was just a nightmare, Jim. It wasn’t one of those kind of dreams.”

“Good. You were really upset from it and I almost woke you.”

Blair kissed him and asked, “Will you make love to me?”

Jim didn’t need to be asked twice. He did just that.

*

At the university a man was watching Blair and Blair was concerned after that dream he had. Who was this and why was he staring at him? For the next two weeks, Blair would look around and that man was staring at him. Blair was starting to get freaked out and wanted to tell Jim, but then he knew he’d have to tell Jim about the dream. Blair wasn’t going to tell Jim about that dream. Blair tried to talk to the stranger numerous times, but he always got away from him before Blair could get to him. Blair felt like he had seen him somewhere, but couldn’t remember where.

Blair went to his office after classes and opened the door and that man was sitting in his locked office. “What are you doing in here?” Blair asked. 

“Now, I thought the first question would be, who are you?”

“Fine, who are you and how did you get into my office?” Blair asked nervously. 

“My name is Mike Rogers. Did you hear what happened to my brother?”

“I don’t know who your brother is.”

“Mark Rogers was my brother. Was is the key word. He was killed in prison because you had him arrested instead of getting him some mental help.”

“I’m so sorry you lost your brother, but what has that got to do with me? I didn’t put him in prison. He did.”

“I just wanted to tell you that I’m watching you and I’m going to take someone away from you. When you least expect it, they will be gone, unless I decide that taking you would be more fun.” The insane man walked out of Blair’s office and Blair locked the door. _Oh shit. Do I tell Jim about this or not?_

Blair didn’t have to think long, he dialed the station and Jim answered, “Ellison.”

“Jim, Mark Rogers was killed in prison, did you know this?”

“Yeah, Chief. But I didn’t think it would do you any good to hear about it. Who told you?”

“His brother was in my locked office today. His name is Mike Rogers and he’s every bit as insane as Mark was. He told me he’s going to take someone away from me that I care about or he’ll just kill me.”

“Stay right where you are, Blair. Simon and I will come to you.” Jim hung up the phone and went to talk to Simon. About five minutes later, Simon and Jim walked out of his office and rushed to the elevator. 

“Why am I giving you a ride again?” Simon asked on the way down. 

“I’m too freaked out to drive right now. Give me a break,” Jim said. 

They got into Simon’s car and Simon put his siren on once they got out of the garage. They made it to the university in no time flat. Jim got out of the car and raced into the building with a walking Simon behind him. Simon was way too old for running, even if it was after Sandburg. 

When Simon arrived Jim was looking all over the place for Blair. Simon stopped him from freaking out and said, “Listen for him.”

Jim almost rolled his eyes at himself. Of course. Listen for him. So, Jim did and heard him in the bathroom talking to the janitor.

“He’s in the bathroom talking to the janitor.” Jim started walking towards the restroom. 

“Of course he is. He knows you’re having a nervous breakdown and he still carries on a conversation with someone in the restroom. This is so typical, Sandburg.”

“I’m just glad he’s all right, Simon.” 

Jim walked into the restroom and barked, “Chief, I told you to lock yourself in the office.”

“Jim, I wasn’t going to wet myself. Get a grip.” Blair walked by Jim and Jim knew he hadn’t handled that correctly. 

“Chief, I’m glad you’re okay. I was just worried. I promise I won’t yell again.” Jim pleaded. 

Blair stopped and turned into Jim. “Calm down, Jim.”

Jim started taking deep breaths and said, “I’m almost there, Blair.”

“Good, once you get there we’ll drive home. I’m driving, by the way.”

“Wait a minute. I’m fine to drive myself. You know I don’t like anyone else driving,” Jim assured him. 

“Simon, who drove here?”

“I did, of course.”

“See, you let Simon drive but you don’t want to let me drive.”

“Okay, fine. You drive,” Jim said, giving in for the first time ever. 

Simon left them at the SUV and said, “I’m going to drive myself back to the station. I’ll meet you both there and you can file a report, Sandburg.”

Jim stopped and sniffed the air. He smelled something funny in front of Blair’s SUV. 

“What’s wrong, Jim?” Simon asked. 

“We need to check for a bomb in Blair’s car.”

“You’re shitting me?” Simon asked. 

“No, sir. No shitting involved. I’m going to get on the ground and look and see if I can see anything underneath the vehicle.”

“No, you’re not, Jim.” Blair said holding on to Jim’s arm. “We wait for the bomb squad.”

“Okay, Chief. That’ll work too.”

Simon was calling the order in and they were on their way.

“Jim, I’m going to be so embarrassed if there is nothing here,” Blair admitted. 

“You’d rather be dead, than embarrassed?” Jim asked. 

“You got me on that. We’ll just calm down now. Take deep breaths and stop being so angry.”

“Simon, would you like to tell him what a bomb does to a body?” Jim asked. 

“Jim, I’m sure he knows. Now, I agree with Sandburg. Calm the fuck down.” 

After five minutes, the bomb squad drove up and they started moving vehicles away from Blair’s. His was the only one left in that section and they started the search. It didn’t take too long. Captain Mills said, “I found it, Captain Banks. It’s triggered by pressure on the seat and then when you get up the pressure is gone and it blows. It’s sort of like a land mine.”

Simon said, “Are you going to be able to disarm it?”

“Yes, sir. We’ll get that done right now. Jim and Blair will be able to take the vehicle once I disarm it.”

“Thank you, Captain Mills. My men appreciate even if they are in shock right now. Who would know how to set one of these up?” 

“I would say he’s in the service, or was in the service, bomb squad no doubt. How did you two figure this out? There was no warning sign.”

Jim stepped up to him and said, “Blair has dreams and he dreamed this. So, that’s why we called.”

“You called my squad out because of a dream? I’m going to have to write a report up on this,” Mills said. 

“He had a death threat today, also,” Simon added, hoping that would help. 

“Who had a death threat made against them?” Mills wondered. 

“I did, sir. I’m really sorry, but my dreams almost always come true and after the death threat, I thought we had better check it out.”

“Are you telling me you’re some type of psychic?” 

Simon walked over closer and said, “Could we please keep this quiet, Captain. He helps Major Crimes all the time.”

“You’re not joking, are you? Okay, I’ll shut up but next time maybe think up a better excuse.”

Simon almost laughed and said, “Thank you, Captain Mills.”

“Be careful, Blair Sandburg, because this man meant to kill you. He’s not going to give up until he gets his way.”

“Thank you, Captain. I’ll watch out for everything.”

Simon said, “Should they ride home with me?”

“No, the device is out of the car now, they can drive it.” Mills got his things ready to go. 

“Chief, can I drive?” Jim asked. 

“Yeah, I figured as much. Thank you, Simon.”

“Be careful, Sandburg,” Simon called out over his shoulder.

*

The entire drive to the station had been silent. Blair was pissed off and so was Jim. Once they got upstairs everyone patted Blair on the back for still being alive. Jim wanted to kick all their asses for being so upbeat. Jim knew they were dealing with some hothead that needed to kill Blair.

Blair went into Simon’s office and drew a picture of Mike Rogers. Blair had hoped that there would be no threat with the bomb, but he had been so wrong. If Jim had sat down they would be gone now. Blair got his mind off that and instead back on what Mike Rogers looked like. Before long his drawing was complete and he took it out and handed it to Simon. “Here you go. This is our madman.”

“What is it about these bad guys? They all look normal and clean cut,” Simon stated more to himself than anyone. 

Everyone was on the look-out for this man. They all knew they had to protect one of their own. Megan was especially cautious. 

Megan walked up to Jim and said, “Could I see you for a moment alone, please?”

Blair sighed and said, “Just ask him here. I know it’s about me. Just blurt it out and get it over with.”

“Fine, Sandy, be that way. Jimbo, I think that I should come and stay at your house for the next week or so. That way if you’re not there in the morning, I can be. We’ll work it out so that Sandy is never alone at the house. What do you think?”

Jim thought about it for a moment and said, “You know, that’s not a half-bad idea. Let’s do it. As of tonight, you’ll be staying with us.”

“Sandy, get the grumpy ass look off your face and be happy that we’re not putting you in jail instead,” Megan insisted. 

“You two are so bad. If Mike Rogers wants me dead, then he’ll have me dead. He’s not going to give up because I have two babysitters.”

“We don’t babysit, Chief. We’re protecting your life and don’t blame us for caring about you.” Jim got up and walked into the break room. 

Rafe was standing there and said, “No one is drinking the coffee because they all think someone is going to get in here and poison Sandburg that way.”

“That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard. Why are you drinking the coffee?” Jim asked. 

“I like to live on the edge, Jim.”

Both men started laughing and Jim grabbed a cup of coffee for him and Blair. When he came out he was smiling and Blair asked, “What? Why are you happy now?”

“Rafe and I were just sharing a laugh. That’s all. Here’s some coffee, Chief.”

Megan grabbed the coffee and said, “I’ll make a fresh pot. This might be old.” She took off for the break room and Jim just shrugged his shoulders. 

“And you want her staying with us?” Blair asked. 

“I never said it wasn’t going to be hard. It’s the thought that counts, Chief.”

“Tell me that when you’re ready to strangle her in two days.”

“Okay, I’ll have to watch it and be good. So will you.”

Simon walked over and said, “There is an APB out for Rogers and his description and picture is on all cop cars. We’ll find him soon, I can bet you money.”

“Thank you for everything you’ve done for me today, Simon. You’re the best,” Blair said. 

“Geeze, kid, don’t make it sound like this is your last day.”

“I said today, Simon, not since I met you.” Blair smiled at Simon and Simon smiled back. 

“Simon, we’re going to get over to the house. Megan is coming in about an hour. So, we’ll keep you updated and you do the same with us. Okay?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, we’ll keep one another updated. Stay safe, both of you.”

Jim and Blair left for the day and Blair wasn’t looking forward to being cooped up in the house for the next however long. He didn’t say a word as Jim drove home. There was nothing to say. Jim was being over protective and so was Megan. They were actually being asses, but Blair had to take pity on them.

When they drove into the garage, Blair looked at him and asked, “Is it okay that I go into my own house?”

“Sure. The bomb squad was out here today. They said it’s clear,” Jim answered and Blair rolled his eyes at him. 

“I just want to watch tv in bed. Alone.” Blair started into the house and Jim grabbed him. 

“You wouldn’t roll your eyes if this was happening to me. You’d be the one all worried and over protective. Why should it be any different for me?” 

“You’re right. Order us some dinner and then come and lie down with me,” Blair suggested. 

“Okay, I’ll do that.” Jim went into the kitchen and Blair went into the bedroom. As soon as he walked in, he relaxed. He put his sweats on and jumped up on the bed. Then he started channel surfing and decided it was taking an awfully long time for Jim to make up his mind about dinner, so he got down, got some socks on and walked into the kitchen and saw Jim lying in a pool of blood. 

“Oh Jesus, Jim. What happened?”

“You’re asking a man who is almost dead what happened?” Mike Rogers asked. 

“You maniac, why don’t you just kill me and get it over with? Why all the drama. Just shoot me, you asshole.”

“I have a silencer on my gun, so that’s why you didn’t hear your friend get shot. I came very well prepared. You’re going to be next. At first I was just going to kill him, but then I realized that you might get over that and that wouldn’t be fair to me. So, I’m killing you, too.” Mike took aim and was just about to pull the trigger when Megan shot him from the backyard, through the window. She shouted, “Sandy, let me in.”

Blair opened the door and let her in and she shot him again, when he went to shoot Blair, again. This time Megan shot him in the heart, so there was no coming back.

Blair got down and started putting a towel on Jim’s gunshot wound. Megan called for an ambulance, then she called Simon to report the shooting of both men. Once she got done, she moved Mike Rogers away from Jim so that he wasn’t anywhere near Blair. 

“Megan, he’s dead, I don’t think he can hurt me.”

“I don’t trust him,” She said and went over to check on him. The asshole had a vest on and was alive. He sprung up and shot Megan in the arm. His aim was a little off. Blair grabbed Jim’s gun and aimed and shot for somewhere in the neck. Blair had never shot anyone before but he did a fine job. They told him later, he must be a natural because he hit Mike right in the middle of his neck. He bled out and died soon after that. Blair didn’t even check on him. He was busy stopping the blood on Megan and Jim. Jim was coming to and said, “Chief…”

“A man of many words, Megan.” Blair leaned in and kissed him on his lips. 

“Megan, you got him?” Jim asked looking over at the dead son-of-a-bitch that shot him. 

“Not exactly,” Megan started, “Blair shot him.”

“Chief, I’m so sorry.”

“I’m fine. This fucker shot two people I love and I don’t feel bad, honestly.”

“I love you, too, Sandy.”

Now it was Jim’s turn to roll his eyes. What a time to bring it up, right? 

Simon and the rest of Major Crimes came in with the EMT’s and took care of business. 

Simon asked, “Who got the fatal shot to our perp?”

Before Blair could say a word, Jim said, “I did, Simon. It was a good shoot. He had just shot Megan and I had to do something.”

“Good job, Jim. Now, just don’t let Blair anywhere near IA when they question you because I can tell he shot him.”

“Sir, it was me,” Jim swore. 

“Whatever… Get these people ready to go up to the hospital. We’ll meet you there,” Simon instructed and everyone followed Simon’s orders. 

Major Crime was at the house taking care of business while Simon and Blair drove to the hospital. Simon followed the ambulances, with his lights on. 

“He’s going to be all right, kid, don’t worry. He’s a tough guy.” 

“I know that. I’m just thinking about a dream I had and it was all wrong. So, sometimes I don’t dream the correct thing after all. I’m so glad.”

“I’m confused, but if you’re glad, so am I.” Simon pulled into the hospital parking lot and they were on their way for a night of waiting. And waiting, it was. After six hours, the doctor came out and told them about Megan and Jim. 

“Captain Banks?” 

“That’s me and this is Blair Sandburg. How are they?”

“I’m Doctor Elliot. Jim Ellison lost a lot of blood, but the shot went straight through his shoulder. He’ll be out of commission for about six weeks, desk duty after a week, but other than that, he’ll be good to leave in two days. He getting blood right now. He’s in room 542. Megan Connor is in room 544 and she’s doing beautifully. She’ll be out of work for about four weeks, desk duty after a week and she can go home tomorrow. They are both very lucky.”

Simon cleared his throat from emotion and said, “Thank you, Doctor Elliot. They are two of my best men.”

“You do know that Megan is a woman, right?” Blair asked. 

“She wants to be treated like one of the guys, so I treat her like one of the guys,” Simon barked. 

Doctor Elliot said, “You can go up any time you choose to.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Blair said softly and kindly. 

“You are most welcome. It’s a good day when I get to save both cops. I hope they know how lucky they are.”

“Let’s head up there, kid. We’ll make their lives miserable.”

Blair smiled all the way to the elevator and they rode up to the fifth floor. When Blair saw how pale and weak Jim looked, he wasn’t smiling any more. Jim opened his eyes and said, “Hey Babe. Come sit by me.”

“Jim, I’m right next to you.”

“I mean, sit on the bed with me. I want you as close as can be. You can’t blame me, right?” Jim asked. 

“I guess not. Let me go and say hello to Megan while Simon talks to you about what happened. I’ll be right back.”

Megan was sleeping, so Blair just leaned in and kissed her on her cheek. She opened up her eyes and smiled at him. “So glad that you’re alive to make me remember what a poor shot I was.”

“Thank you, Megan. You saved all of our lives.”

Her face lit up from happiness. “I love you, Blair Sandburg.”

“And I love you back, Megan Connor. Now go to sleep. Simon will be in soon for your report.”

“Work, work, work…” 

Blair looked over and she was sound asleep. This made him smile, big time. 

He walked out to the hall and saw some tough looking cops coming his way. Blair wasn’t sure what this was all about, but he stood outside Jim’s room and waited for them to come to him. 

“Blair Sandburg?”

“Yes, and who might you be?”

The older and larger man said, “I’m Rod Tyler and this is my partner, Thomas Giffin. We were told that you were a witness to the shooting.”

“Yes, Mr. Tyler, I was.”

“It’s Detective Tyler and I need you to tell me what you saw.”

Blair smiled and said, “Sure, any time after today.”

“What do you mean?” Giffin asked. 

“I mean, my partner was shot today and I’d like to see him if you don’t mind. I can talk to you tomorrow. Here is my card with my numbers to reach me,” Blair said as he handed them each one of his business cards from the university. 

“You don’t seem to understand, Sandburg, you’re going to answer our questions, now.” Tyler was irritated and off his game now. 

“Geeze, I thought I would have more time to prepare. Where do you want to ask the questions?” Blair asked. 

Giffin said, “Right over here in this waiting room. Follow us.”

They all sat down in the waiting room and Giffin turned on a tape recorder. 

“I don’t feel like taping me is the right thing to do. Write it, if you must, but I’m not talking into that machine.”

Both of them sighed and Tyler opened a notebook and said, “Okay, we’re ready.”

Blair started telling them exactly what had happened, well except for the fact that he was the one that shot the perp, he was on his way to almost being done and Tyler said, “I can’t keep up with you. We have to tape it.”

“Well, fine, if you insist,” Blair said, looking put upon. 

He started the entire routine again, word for word and they got it on tape that time. Once he was done, they said, “That was it?”

“What do you mean? Three people were shot, what that isn’t enough for you?” Blair asked. 

“Well, you made it sound like it was nothing,” Tyler said. 

“Let me tell you, it was plenty. Plenty, I tell you.”

Both cops looked at each other and shrugged. They just didn’t know how to handle Blair Sandburg. 

“Let me give you one of my cards and you can call if anything changes in your story,” Tyler said, as he handed a card to Blair. 

“Wait a minute. So, you don’t believe what I said and want me to change it?”

“No, no… That’s not what we meant at all,” Giffin said. 

“I think you both need to write this sucker up before I get pissed off. I might report you for trying to change my story.” Inwardly, Blair was having a party, outwardly, he looked very serious. 

“We’re done with you, Mr. Sandburg. Thank you for your cooperation,” Tyler said as he walked towards the elevator. 

“Don’t you need to talk to them?” Blair asked. 

“We need to recoup and we’ll be back tomorrow or the next day,” Giffin said. 

Blair wanted to laugh in the worst way. “Okay, we’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You’re going to be here?” Tyler asked. 

“Yes, I am.” 

“We’ll wait until Connor and Ellison are released back to work. Then we’ll talk to them,” Giffin said. 

“That makes a certain amount of sense, I guess. You guys are the boss, so you must know what you’re doing.”

“Yes, we do. We’ll see you later, Mr. Sandburg,” Tyler said. 

“Oh please, call me Blair.”

They both looked at each other and walked to the elevator without saying a word. 

Blair went walking into Jim’s room and found both men laughing up a storm. 

“What are you guys laughing at?” Blair asked. 

“You. You handled them just right. Way to go, Chief. I can’t believe how easily they backed down. You confused them. That was their downfall.”

Blair smirked and said, “Can I help it if they were so easy?”

Simon laughed outright. “Next time, I’m calling you to handle any IA problems. I never heard of anything quite like it.”

“They were idiots, what can I say?” 

Jim said, “I need to nap. Will you sit next to me, please?”

“Yes, I will. And Simon, I told Megan you would be in soon.”

“I can’t wait to tell her about IA backing down. She’s going to laugh, too.”

“See you later, Simon,” Jim said, starting to nod off. 

“Night, Jim. Night, Blair. I’ll see you both in the morning,” Simon stated as he walked out of the room. Jim was already asleep and Blair was starting to get there, too. 

Simon went over to keep the sleepy Megan Connor, company. He told Megan all about what happened with IA and it made her laugh, too. She loved Blair even more now. Wow, she didn’t have to deal with them until she got released. This was good news to Megan. 

Simon stayed until she went to sleep for the night. He glanced into Jim’s room and saw Blair on the bed with Jim, sleeping. _How in the hell do they both fit on a twin bed?_

*

**Two Months Later:**

Jim was back on full duty and happy about that. Blair didn’t want to say anything, but he was thrilled that Jim was back to work and out of his hair. Jim wouldn’t make a good retired person that was for sure. He always had to have something to do. 

Blair was teaching a class and was interrupted by Dean Reynolds. “Professor Sandburg, could I see you out in the hall please?”

Blair walked out and the dean said, “I wanted to let you know that you have too many days built up, so you have to take three weeks off. The time you took off earlier was medical leave. Now, you need to take off these three weeks. So, as of tomorrow, you’re off.”

“And this is paid?” Blair asked. 

The dean smiled and said, “Of course it’s paid, Blair. Now, enjoy your time off. We’ll see you in three weeks.”

Blair had no idea what he would do for three weeks. Maybe he would work on the book that he had wanted to write. It was about dreamers and dreams. He would use nothing that really took place, it would be all fiction. He thought it might be a good idea. Once class was done for the day, he took off for home, stopped at the store and got T-bone steaks and salad fixings. He was going to make a nice dinner for the two of them. 

Jim called at 2:30 and Blair said, “Hey there. What are you up to?”

“I was wondering if you would mind if a friend of mine came for dinner tonight. I don’t even know what we’re having, but it would be better than having to go out after working all day long. He’s a cop from Seattle. His name is Stan Cooper and you’re going to like him a lot. I told him all about us. Anyhow, would that work?” Jim was rambling and Blair wasn’t sure why. 

“We’re going to have T-bone steaks, baked potatoes and a tossed salad. I’ll make it and toss it from one side of the kitchen to the other,” Blair teased. 

Jim laughed and said, “That sounds great, Chief. We’ll be home at about 6:30 or so. I’ll call if we’re earlier or later.” 

Blair got off the phone and felt odd. He thought he might be a little jealous of how excited Jim seemed to be to spend time with Stan, while spending time with Blair seemed to be not so exciting. 

Blair went to the store and got a third T-bone steak and marinated it like the others and put it in the fridge to soak up the flavor until he cooked them. 

Blair then made an awesome tossed salad with all the fixings and put that in the fridge to hold until dinner. Blair scrubbed the potatoes, next and got them ready to bake. Dinner was going to be fantastic, Blair was certain of it.

*

At 8:00 that night, Blair was downright worried. He hated checking up on Jim, but he needed to be sure he was all right. He finally called Jim’s cell phone and heard, “Ellison.”

“Jim, where are you?” 

“Hey Chief, I’m at Duffy’s Place having some beers. We took a cab, so we won’t be driving drunk. I haven’t seen Stan in two years, so we’re catching up. I’ll be home after a bit.” Then he closed his phone. Jim didn’t even say goodbye.

Blair was pissed. He put everything away and then got ready for bed. Blair had lost his appetite and just wanted to read a good book while lying in bed. But, once he got there, he realized that he wanted to start on ideas for writing his book. So, that’s what he did. The next thing he knew it was 1:00 a.m. Blair couldn’t believe that Jim had blown him off for no reason other than he wanted to get drunk with this person. 

Blair got ready for bed, slid back into his side of the bed and went to sleep. He had to meditate to get to the sleepy edge, but it finally worked. He didn’t even hear Jim come in at three in the morning.

When Blair woke up, Jim was snoring and very loudly at that. Jim didn’t even budge when Blair got up and got out of bed. Blair got some breakfast made and put the coffee on. Once he ate something he felt a little better. He had gone to bed hungry and was suffering from it. 

Blair took a shower, got dressed and decided that he would dust the entire house. It wasn’t exciting, but it needed to be done. Once that was out of the way, he tried to think of a few other things he wished to get done. He decided he was going for a walk. Jim had messed with his head and his heart and Blair needed to think. 

While Blair was gone, Jim woke up and looked everywhere for Blair. He finally realized that Blair was probably out walking, which was okay with Jim. He didn’t want to face the music just yet. Jim knew that he had been a dickhead for staying out all night. But damn, he had a good time. Seeing Stan reminded him of how much fun it had been to be single. 

Jim took a shower and got dressed. He then decided he would go do some running that he had wanted to do for the last week or two. Jim got in his SUV and took off for the afternoon. 

Blair returned from his walk and found no Jim to be found. _Oh, this is fucking perfect._

Blair sat down and began to work on his new book, while he waited for Jim to get home. At six that night, Blair realized, Jim wasn’t coming home for dinner.

The phone rang and Blair answered, “Sandburg.”

“Blair, I wanted to let you know that I’m at Duffy’s Place again and just wanted you to know where I was. Stan leaves tomorrow, so we wanted to get some visiting in.”

Blair didn’t know what to say so he did the next best thing, he hung up the phone. _What an insensitive bastard, he is._

The house phone rang and Blair ignored it. Then his cell phone rang and he ignored that, too. Blair went in and lay in bed again, taking notes for his book. 

About an hour later, Jim came into the bedroom and he was good and mad. “What the fuck is wrong with you? I decided to call and let you know where I was and you hung up me. And then you ignored my phone calls from then on. What do you have to say for yourself?”

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/jimblairfight-comic_zpsd8fa72db.jpg.html)

Blair stood up and said,” You insensitive bastard. You never once asked me to join you or anything else. I had dinner ready to go for the three of us, but you didn’t even come home. If I did this, you would be pissed, Jim.”

“Hey, I haven’t seen him in three years, excuse me for ignoring you for one night. I didn’t realize that we were joined at the hip.”

Blair jumped off the bed and yelled, “We’re not joined at the hip. Go have all the freedom you want. Just don’t ask me where I am from now on.”

“Blair, I’m not fucking around on you.”

“I never accused you of that. I accused you of being an asshole. Which you are, by the way. I would have liked to have had a couple of drinks with you two last night, but no, why ask your lover along? That would tie you down too much wouldn’t it, Jim?”

Jim said, “Stan is waiting in the car for me. I’ll see you later tonight.”

“Don’t expect me to be waiting here for you, Jim. I have plans.”

“Where are you going?” Jim asked. 

“I have no idea, but it’s got to be better than here.” 

Blair walked by Jim and Jim touched his arm. “Oh no you don’t, Ellison. You don’t get to touch me when you treat me like shit. Nope, I have things to do, people to see.”

“Would you like to go with us?” Jim finally asked. 

“No, I wouldn’t. You’re being an ass and I don’t want to deal with you tonight,” Blair walked away from Jim and Jim knew he had just screwed up everything in his life. 

“I’ll take Stan to the hotel and I’ll come back and we’ll talk.”

“Jim, go and have your night out. I really don’t want to talk to you tonight. Seriously, a talk wouldn’t be good right now.”

Jim stormed out of the house and Blair just sighed. This was their first fight. Blair was devastated. _Why is Jim suddenly so happy to have time away from me? Have I been smothering him? It must be my fault, because Jim had no problems with us before._

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/sadblair-comic_zps689e7c79.jpg.html)

Blair didn’t have any plans and wasn’t going anywhere, he just wanted to hurt Jim, back. _I’m so mature._

Blair picked the house up and then sat down at the table with his book idea and began to work on that. After about an hour, Jim came walking in the door. He sat down across from Blair and said, “I’m sorry I was such an ass.”

“You don’t normally act like that, so there must be a reason,” Blair guessed. 

“Sometimes I feel like I’m being smothered. Usually, I don’t mind that feeling but I did this time. But, I also don’t like the feeling of being alone, either, so I’m going to have to get a grip on it and move on.”

“Jim, you can have nights out. Just don’t ask me to make dinner and then blow me off. That’s what pissed me off. I don’t mind that you have friends outside of me or our friends, but I do expect you to treat me like you would want me to treat you.”

“Deal, Blair. I agree with you all the way. Are we okay?”

“We will be. I’m just a little hurt yet, but I’ll be fine,” Blair answered. 

Jim got up, walked over and pulled Blair into his arms. “I love you like you’ll never know. I’m sorry I was so insensitive and I promise to talk to you from now on.”

“Let’s go to bed,” Blair suggested. 

“Sounds good to me,” Jim agreed and they went in for a night of love. Making up was one of their favorite things.

*

In the next three weeks, Blair had small dreams that sometimes helped Major Crimes, but nothing big to speak of. Blair was happy with that. Sometimes the dreams took a lot out of him. He was busy at the university and life was getting back to normal.

Jim got home from the station that day and he found Blair in the kitchen making homemade potato soup. “Smells great, Chief.”

“It’s a new recipe that someone gave me and I thought I would try it out. I’m glad it smells good to you.”

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and said, “I love you. You take such good care of me. Thank you.”

“What brought that on, man? Not that I’m complaining.”

“Actually, I do have a favor to ask. That’s not why I love you, but I was wondering if we could have the gang over this Sunday for dinner. I was thinking steaks, baked potatoes and tossed salad. What do you think? Simon has been hinting around about the horseshoe pit for days now.”

Blair lit up like a candle. “I think this is an excellent idea, Jim. We haven’t had anyone over in ages. I can’t wait. Are you going to invite them all?”

“Yup, I’ll invite them all right now, if you don’t mind me deserting you while I make the calls.”

“Go, do your thing,” Blair said. 

Jim called everyone he could think of and wrote who was coming so they had a head count. When he joined Blair in the kitchen again, he was smiling. “Everyone is coming, Chief. They all said they missed us.”

“Good, I’m glad we’re going to do something fun. And you know how much I love the horseshoes, NOT.”

“Blair, I’m telling you, once you get the hang of it, it’s super fun.” 

“I’d rather do the darts out there. I like that we have a dart board set up on our patio for those people that don’t think throwing horseshoes sounds that fun. I love darts.”

“Honestly no one likes to play with you, though because you win all the time.” Jim was laughing at the look on Blair’s face. 

“Do you want to invite our older friends too?” Blair was speaking of William, Sam and Rebecca. 

“No, just our friends this time. We’ll have them over next weekend. Should we go shopping for dinner things after we eat tonight?”

“Sounds good to me, Jim.” Blair walked over to Jim and pulled him down for a kiss. “I love our life. Thank you for showing me how great life can be.”

“Back at you, Blair. We’re a good couple.” 

Even with problems or anything else, they were still best friends and a fantastic couple. So, Jim was right. 

The end


End file.
